Liczby
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia W retrospekcjach Hurleya, widzimy jak wygrywa Liczbami w Mega Jackpot Lottery. Hugo usłyszał je od byłego oficera marynarki - Leonarda - w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Kilka dni po wygraniu pieniędzy Hurley zaczyna myśleć, że Liczby są przeklęte. Od czasu, gdy wygrał, wszystkich wokół niego spotyka pech. Jego matka skręciła kostkę i spalił jej się dom, jego dziadek umarł na zawał serca a w barze w którym pracował uderzył meteoryt. right|thumb|Liczby widoczne na [[Właz|włazie]] 4 8 15 16 23 42 Podczas sezonu drugiego okazuje się, że liczby są kodem, który trzeba wprowadzać do komputera umieszczonego w stacji Łabędź co 108 minut (zaznaczmy, że: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 ). W Lost Experience powiedziano, że liczby są nawiązaniem do równania Valenzettiego, dzięki któremu można wyliczyć dokładny moment zagłady ludzkości. Zadaniem Dharmy jest zmienić przynajmniej jedną z liczb, a co za tym idzie - przedłużyć los naszej cywilizacji. Samo słowo 'DHARMA' oznacza 'moralną powinność', a liczba 108 jest bardzo ważna w mitologii buddyjskiej i Hindu. Dla wielu Buddystów jest 108 grzechów ludzkości. Fakty *Suma liczb to 108 *Iloczyn liczb to 7418880. *Liczby używane są do resetowania Zegara w Łabędziu. *Załoga bunkra miała być zmieniana co 540 dni (108 x 5), co oznacza, że każda ekipa musiała wprowadzić kod co najmniej 7200 razy. Wszystkie liczby występują... *Na włazie od Łabędzia. *Na buteleczkach od leków które wstrzykiwał sobie Desmond. *Na lekach które wstrzykiwano Claire w bunkrze medycznym. *Gdy Hurley biegł przez lotnisko, widoczne w pewnym momencie dziewczyny z drużyny futbolowej miały je na koszulkach. *W transmisji nadanej przez Danielle Rousseau. *W notatkach Rousseau. *Na mapie w Łabędziu. *W odcinku Two for the Road na radiowozach przed komisariatem w którym pracowała Ana-Lucia. *Liczby pojawiają się również w odcinku Exodus: Part 2 w którym Hurley widzi je na desce rozdzielczej wypożyczonego samochodu (zaraz po awarii silnika) Obliczenia *Suma: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 ( 1+0+8=9 ) *Iloczyn: 4 * 8 * 15 * 16 * 23 * 42 = 7418880 ( 7+4+1+8+8+8+0=36 | 3+6=9 ) *Średnia arytmetyczna: ( 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42)/6=18 (1+8=9) Miejsca w samolocie *9F - Shannon 9+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = 15 *'15'D - Sawyer *'16'A - Sayid *'23'A - Jack *'23'D - Rose *'23'E - Bernard *29C - Charlie 2+9+C(szestnastkowa liczba dla 12) = 23 ' *'42'''F - Ana-Lucia *55F - Claire 5+5+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = '''16 Powiązania *48 ludzi przeżyło w środkowej części samolotu (4''' i '''8) **Jeśli Jack liczył również Ethana i pilota, to w rzeczywistości rozbitków było 46 (42 + 4'). *'4 rozbitków zginęło podczas Sezonu 1 (Marshall, Joanna, Scott oraz Boone). **Po śmierci tych osób w grupie zostało tylko 42 rozbitków. *Koszulka należąca do Boone'a zawiera chiński symbol oznaczający liczbę 84 (8''' i '''4) (42 + 42). *DriveShaft w szafie grającej miał numer 234 (23 i 4') *W filmie dla Łabędzia została wspomniana liczba 540 ('108*5) *Skrzynka depozytowa w której leżał samolocik Kate miała numer #815. *Locke miał firmę o nazwie Welcome Home. W to 23 litera alfabetu, a H to 8'''. *Tata Shannon zmarł o godzinie '''8:15. *Lot 815 (8''' i '''15) był 4''' lotem Linii Oceanic w dniu katastrofy. Wystartował o godzinie 14:55 (1 + 4 + 5 + 5 = '''15) z bramki nr 23. *W odcinku Deus Ex Machina Locke skierował swoją matkę w alejki 8''' i '''15 *W tylnej części samolotu przeżyły 23 osoby. 15 zostało porwanych, co znaczy, że 8''' pozostało. *Dzień, w którym Shannon umarła był 48 dniem pobytu na Wyspie ('''4 i 8''') *Michael, Jin i Sawyer wypłynęli tratwą 44 dnia (4 & 4+4=8 4*4=16) *Ana-Lucia zabiła człowieka '''4 strzałami z pistoletu. Wydarzyło się to po 4''' miesiącach od jej zawieszenia policjantki. *W jednym z odcinków Charlie próbuje sprzedać kopiarkę nazwaną Heatherton C815. *Jack, Locke i Sawyer spotkali Innych 50 dnia od katastrofy ('''42 + 8''') *Wyładowanie które rozbiło samolot wystąpiło o godzinie '''4:16. *W odcinku Live Together, Die Alone Libby daje Desmondowi 4''' dolary do zapłacenia za kawę, on zaś proponuje '''42.000$ (prawdopodobnie chodziło mu o łódź którą chciał kupić od dziewczyny). *W tym samym odcinku, w stacji nasłuchowej na ekranie widnieje liczba 7418880 (iloczyn Liczb) *Nagroda wyznaczona za schwytanie Kate wynosiła 23 tys. $. *Locke miał odebrać pieniądze dla swojego ojca z bankowego sejfu o numerze 1516 (15 i 16) *Ana-Lucia w odcinku Two for the Road będąc w pokoju hotelowym budzi się o 3:51 (3 + 5 + 1 = 9') *Hurley i Charlie mieszkali w tym samym hotelu i pokoju, który miał numer 2342 ('23 i 42). Teoria 'na nie' Podczas dodawania, odejmowania (itd.) liczb może wyjść praktycznie wszystko na co ludzie wpadną, wszystkie 'nawiązania' do liczb to zwykłe przypadki. Teorie *Liczby mogą być współrzędnymi Wyspy. *Przytrzymaj klawisz ALT w edytorze tekstowym (czcionką musi być 'System') i wpisz Liczby. Puść ALT, a pojawi się grecki symbol µ (Mu). Mu jest zaginionym kontynentem podobnym do Atlantydy. *Każda z liczb oznacza jeden z 6 bunkrów. Liczba 4 to Łabędź (alarm zabrzmiewa w tym bunkrze gdy zegar dojdzie do 4 minut). Linki Pełen spis nawiązań do liczb Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Nierozwiązane